


Watch

by Singingpeonies



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Edging, F/M, I'm not sorry, Multiple Orgasms, Size Kink, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singingpeonies/pseuds/Singingpeonies
Summary: M'Baku wants you to watch something...





	Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. I did the thing. Not sorry.

"Look." Your eyes snap to the holographic image projected in front of your bed. M'Baku chuckles low and it resonates through your body puckering your nipples and making your pussy clench. "Look at how well you take me. Your body was made to take pleasure from mine, my love."

Your head falls back against his bare chest with a gasp. 

When your husband came to you with this request you thought it to be one of his jokes. You agreed with a smile. And now. Now you were regretting it. But not enough to stop. 

M'Baku had taken great pleasure in stripping you both and settling you between his thighs, your back to his front, on your bed. You hadn't held any reservations until he drew your legs over his own opening you completely. "I almost regret not recording you here. Like this. So small and open for me." A finger slides between your folds and you whimper at how long, big, even his finger is. "We will have to do with what I have."

That was two orgasms ago.

He spreads his own legs in turn spreading you wider and finally adds a second finger. 

"You make the sweetest noises. So desperate." He says nearly a conversation, except you're to busy moaning and begging to respond. 

"Look." He commands once more. "Do not look away again."

You nod. Only barely. 

The hologram of the two of you is clear. Almost like twin images manifested from your husband's mind, but you know what night this video was taken. The night after returning T'Challa to his throne. The celebrations had been long and opulent. M'Baku all but dragging you to your chambers and the two of you made love.

HoloYou is on top of him riding him with abandon. Your hands braced on his knees to aide in taking his entire cock inside you while he thrust up into you. Your breast are bouncing into his hands and his thumbs torture your nipples with soft flicks.

"You always look so good on my glory. Taking all of me. But this night. You were wild."

You gasp when his thumb presses to your clit hard. And you realize your voice is a chorus blending and rising with the you writhing and bouncing in the projection in front of you. 

"Keep watching..." He murmurs into your ear. His fingers still deep inside you pressed against that spot you can never reach without him. 

"This moment. Right here. Your eyes. My love see the passion...such heat. I can feel you around me. Almost there." He narrates and you watch yourself begin to lose your rhythm. The image of your husband moves and grips your waist moving you over him, thrusting so deeply inside you, you can feel feel him when gasp for breath never able to get enough with him stealing each one with a well placed move of his hips.

You're shouting in the video and honestly speechless watching it all unfold. You're so entranced by the memory of the push and pull of M'Baku's cock inside you stretching you, you barely register him removing his fingers from your dripping pussy.

When the live real, very real, husband behind you lifts you and sinks you onto his hot cock you shout at the stretch around him. Hes so thick. So long. Almost too much of it all. Your legs are spread so wide the first deep press of him inside you steals your breath and you nearly drop your head so overwhelmed. The large hand to your ass reminds you.

"Watch." He barks.

"M'Baku!" You shout. 

He laughs and the movement presses him inside you. You groan in sync with your likeness still fucking herself on M'Baku who is praising you. 

Suddenly, M'Baku is fucking up into you in time with his likeness. His strokes are hard and fast and deep. He's taking you to the edge. You can feel the knot about to snap. You're prasing Hanuman and your husband in concert with the holographic version of yourself. When M'Baku stops you scream and scratch you nails down his thighs.

"By the gods..." He curses. He surges forward and pins your hands behind your back arching your back and sending him impossibly deeper. The scream that the move pulls from your mouth is pure pleasure.

"Once more love. Let me get you there. Have patience."

"Let me have the pleasure you promise me, love, and I will not make you find a new wife." You spit trying to rock your hips into his. He has you pinned. So you settle for pulsing your muscles around his cock. The growl YOU rip from HIS mouth is sudden and you know he's close. 

"You will have your pleasure. You temptress.". He thunders low in his chest. He moves now. Barely pulling out just pressing futher inside and harder. You're still watching him bring the hologram to her end. So close. You gasp as your own mouth falls open with your twin. 

"You take me so well my love...always." He releases you and you fall forward unconsciously keeping your eyes locked on your lovers eyes in the video. M'Baku grips your waist and fucks unto you relentlessly chasing your orgasm and his own. 

It's coming. You are. Your drenched cunt spasms around him and you scream his name as you shake in tandem with the film version of yourself. M'Baku continued to press into you driving you to another release. You're soaking his thighs and the furs covering your bed not that either of you care. The video has gone black.

He just keeps going. Four. Five. An impossible sixth which you come to sobbing. Finally. He pulses and releases inside you while you shiver and buck, your body completely out from your control. Finally blissfully your world goes black.

•••••••

When you awake M'Baku is holding you close in a warm bath hands stoking your body lovingly.

"There is my love..."

"..." You screw up your face in confusion and try to speak again.

M'Baku's eyebrows rise higher and higher the longer your mouth moves without sound. Soon he is chuckling. "I will have the kitchen bring you a tea." He says nearly breathless with laughter.

You pout and he pulls you to him holding you comfortably and as much as you want to argue. This is your favorite place to be. Even if your husband just fucked you voiceless. The thought brings fire to your eyes and M'Baku reads it easily before leaning in and kissing you until your are breathless.

"We will do it again my love. I will bring you to pleasure A blessed eight times."

You nearly black out again at the thought of it.


End file.
